


Охота на сладости

by Sevima



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dialogue-Only, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Light Angst, M/M, Trick or Treating
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-27 12:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12581608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevima/pseuds/Sevima
Summary: Баки запрещено вырезать тыкву в стиле садо-мазо со следами от кнута, как и со множеством щупалец-тентаклей. С другой стороны, ему разрешено (даже очень желательно) раздавать конфеты вместе со Стивом постучавшим к ним в дом детям. Баки не нравится, но у Стива есть чем его убедить...





	Охота на сладости

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Trick or Treat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5067910) by [amerasu1013 (amerasu_1013)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amerasu_1013/pseuds/amerasu1013). 



> Фанфик состоит из одних диалогов.
> 
> В честь Хеллоуина что-то накатило. Потихоньку расширяю свой список работ по стаки.

\- Но _почему_?  
  
\- Потому что сейчас Хеллоуин, и это традиция.  
  
\- Это _глупо_.  
  
\- Мне все равно. Бери уже этот чертов нож и займись тыквой. Уже почти стемнело, а я хотел бы выставить ее на порог до того, как на улицу выйдут дети.  
  
\- А не могу я просто...  
  
\- Нет. Ты _не можешь просто_. Ты останешься здесь и будешь раздавать сладости вместе со мной. Это традиция. Это весело. Да и дети во всех этих костюмах очень милы. Так что ты сейчас же приступаешь к вырезке тыквы, или, помоги мне Господь, ты пожалеешь, Барнс!  
  
\- Ты всегда был таким диктатором? Как-то я не припомню такого.  
  
\- Не смей даже _шутить_ на эту тему. Боже, Баки!  
  
\- Хорошо, хорошо, расслабься, Стиви. Видишь, я занимаюсь вырезкой этой чертовой тыквы.  
  
\- Ты просто пугающе хорош в этом.  
  
\- Владение ножом - полезный навык для наемного убийцы.  
  
\- О, Баки...  
  
\- ...и в честь чего было это объятие?  
  
\- Просто... захотелось.  
  
\- Тоже по тебе скучал, Стиви. Эй, а могу я сделать ее в стиле садо-мазо? С мячиком во рту и со следами от кнута по всей поверхности?  
  
\- Нет.  
  
\- А могу я добавить ей щупалец-тентаклей?  
  
\- _Нет_!  
  
\- А что насчет тыквы в стиле Фьюри? С повязкой на глазу?  
  
\- ...вообще-то, звучит неплохо.  
  
\- Класс.  
  
***  
  
\- Вот, держи, мистер Мумия, конфеты. И счастливого Хеллоуина!  
  
\- Спасибо, мистер Америка!  
  
\- Не за что. Пока. ...Они такие милые, не находишь?  
  
\- За окном бродит по меньшей мере двенадцать маленьких Халков, видел?  
  
\- Нет. Я, вообще-то занят, стоя у двери и раздавая конфеты. Так что у меня нет времени прятаться за занавеской, разглядывая людей на улице. Можешь ты, по крайней мере, свет включить?  
  
\- Нет. Тогда те маленькие Халки увидят меня.  
  
\- Разве это так уж плохо?  
  
\- Стив...  
  
\- Знаю, знаю. Но теперь ты свободен, с тебя сняты все обвинения. Да ради Бога, у тебя даже имеется личное извинение самого президента! Со временем тебе придется иметь дело с людьми лицом к лицу. Так или иначе. Почему бы не начать с горстки детей? Они точно тебя не осудят. Возможно, они даже не в курсе, кто такой Зимний Солдат. Да и Сэм говорит, что я должен чаще вытаскивать тебя из дома.  
  
\- Оу, раз уж сам _Сэм_ говорит...  
  
\- ...ты ревнуешь, что ли?  
  
\- Нет!  
  
\- Эй, Баки, подойди ко мне. Сэм, конечно, хороший парень, но это ты мой _лучший друг_ , ты ведь в курсе, так?  
  
\- Заткнись... и поцелуй меня.  
  
...  
  
\- Так ты подойдешь к двери вместе со мной в следующий раз, как зазвонит колокольчик? Ты получишь по одному поцелую от меня за каждого ребенка, которому ты позволишь себя увидеть.  
  
\- М-м. Хорошо. Ты нечестно играешь, Роджерс. Остальные знают, каким хитрым засранцем ты можешь быть?  
  
\- Без понятия, о чем ты.  
  
\- _Шантаж_ , вот о чем я.  
  
\- Извини, я так и не услышал, согласен ты или нет... О, вот и очередной звонок... Ты готов?  
  
\- Черт. Ладно!  
  
\- ШАЛОСТЬ ИЛИ УГОЩЕНИЕ!  
  
\- О, всем привет! Только посмотрите, какие у вас замечательные костюмы! А этот щит даже лучше, чем мой...  
  
\- Я Капитан Америка!  
  
\- Я вижу, да. Чудесно! Полагаю, теперь я могу спокойно идти на пенсию, раз уж ты теперь нас защищаешь?  
  
\- Я Капитан Америка!  
  
\- Да, конечно. А Капитан Америка хочет конфет?  
  
\- Я Капитан Америка!  
  
\- Приму это за согласие. Вот, держи. И тебе. Ты же тоже хочешь конфет?  
  
\- Я не Капитан Америка.  
  
\- Ничего страшного, ты все равно получишь конфет. Даже если ты... Кто ты? Ниндзя какой-нибудь?  
  
\- Он Дарт Вейдер, идиот. Мы же смотрели Звездные Войны, помнишь? Как ты мог не узнать Дарта Вейдера?  
  
\- Я Капитан Америка!!!  
  
\- Да, вы оба правы, а я извиняюсь. Эм, Баки, постоишь тут немного? Думаю, Капитан Америка младший немного устал. Должно быть, там стоит его мама, я скоро вернусь...  
  
\- Я КАПИТАН АМЕРИКА!!!  
  
...  
  
\- Он слишком громкий, да?  
  
\- Ему только четыре. Ему это _позволительно_.  
  
\- Ты прав. Эм, так... тебе насыпать немного конфет?  
  
\- Да, пожалуйста.  
  
\- Держи.  
  
\- Спасибо.  
  
\- Да...  
  
\- ...  
  
\- Эм, пока?  
  
\- ...  
  
\- ...еще что-то хотел? Еще конфет?  
  
\- Кто вы?  
  
\- Э, что?  
  
\- Что у вас за костюм?  
  
\- А, это... вообще-то, это не костюм. Это моя рука, видишь?  
  
\- Но она же металлическая.  
  
\- Да, это что-то вроде... ты знаешь, что такое протез?  
  
\- Это как у пирата с деревянной ногой?  
  
\- Что-то вроде, да.  
  
\- Клево. А могу я потрогать?  
  
\- Эм... почему бы и нет.  
  
\- Она холодная!  
  
\- Да, она же металлическая, так что...  
  
\- Это реально классно! Могу я еще раз потрогать?  
  
\- Конечно.  
  
...  
  
\- А вы можете двигать пальцами? Ой! Это звезда? Она что-то значит? Это что-то типа тату? У моего отца есть тату, но она делалась с помощью иглы, которую втыкали в руку кучу раз. Эту тату так же делали? Было больно? Вы потеряли свою настоящую руку? Это тоже было больно?  
  
\- Э... да, было больно. Но это было давно. А звезда - это всего лишь краска, чтобы ее нарисовать игла была не нужна. Ну, по крайней мере, не для _этого_.  
  
\- Я не люблю иглы.  
  
\- Да, я тоже их не жалую.  
  
\- На прошлой неделе доктор сделал мне укол, и я его пнул. Вы тоже пинаете людей, когда они делают вам уколы?  
  
\- ...вроде того.  
  
\- Хорошо. А могу я...  
  
\- Эй, вы двое, я вернулся. Извиняюсь за исчезновение. Эм... Дарт, твоя мама хочет, чтобы ты вернулся к ней. Похоже, твой брат слишком устал, и его пора отправлять в кровать.  
  
\- О'кей. Пока!  
  
\- Пока. Погоди, Баки дал тебе... о, вижу, ты уже получил конфет. Хорошо.  
  
\- Пока, мистер Роджерс! И пока, мистер Баки! Ваша рука - самая классная! Спасибо вам, и, надеюсь, вам больше не понадобятся уколы!  
  
\- Пока, парень, и спасибо. Надеюсь, что тебе они тоже больше не понадобятся.  
  
...  
  
\- _Что?_  
  
\- Ты улыбаешься.  
  
\- Заткнись, Стив.  
  
\- Хеллоуин - отличный праздник, я прав?  
  
\- Полагаю, он не так уж плох.  
  
\- Рад это слышать. Потому что дети будут приходить еще как минимум часа три.  
  
\- Черт подери. Ладно, дай мне эту миску, моя очередь раздавать конфеты.  
  
\- Конечно, Баки, держи.  
  
\- И прекрати улыбаться, будь добр. Ты просто завидуешь, потому что тебе достался мини Капитан Америка с картонным щитом, а мою руку назвали _самой классной_.  
  
\- Конечно, Баки, все дело в этом.  
  
\- Заткнись. Кстати, ты должен мне поцелуй. Даже два. Оба мальчика меня видели.  
  
\- Точно! Хочешь получить их прямо сейчас или в конце вечера?  
  
\- В конце. Хочу сначала встретить еще несколько детей. Чтобы число было повнушительнее.  
  
\- А мне нравится эта идея. Или же... Как насчет, десять детей меняются на минет?  
  
\- Не думаю, что хорошо упоминать в одном предложении детей и минеты, но да, я согласен. А... что насчет... пятьдесят детей - и ты позволишь сделать мне ту штуку, что мы пробовали на прошлой неделе.  
  
\- О. Оу. Ту? Правда? Эм... Хорошо, договорились.  
  
\- Договорились. ЭЙ! ВСЕ СЮДА! У МЕНЯ ИМЕЕТСЯ ПРОСТО НЕПРИЛИЧНАЯ КУЧА КОНФЕТ! ПОДХОДИМ, РАЗБИРАЕМ!  
  
\- Баки! Это не так делается! Ты не можешь просто выйти на крыльцо, тебе придется... _Баки_! Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что это не засчитывается!  
  
\- Заткнись, Стиви. Сделка есть сделка! О, и Хеллоуин - просто _потрясающий_ праздник!


End file.
